Al Borde
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Los recuerdos pasaron a su mente en instantes, el dulce rostro de su niño, su sonrisa pícara, su ternura con cada palabra de su voz……y pensaba….¿Aquel gesto de enfado y cansancio habría sido el último que vería?.........HitoshixBrooklyn. One shot


Notas: Este es un hermoso fic que hice para un reto del foro de Beyblade yaoi n.n, la idea era basarnos en una imagen (una roca en medio de otras dos, un precipicio y dos personas abrazadas) junto con una frase. Y pues, he aqui mi fruto XDD, acerca, claro, de mi pareja favorita *o*.

**DISCLAIMER**: Beyblade y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoki Takao

ONE SHOT, Shonen-ai, AU, cursi, melosos, estilo Katja  
Pareja: HitoshixBrooklyn

**Al Borde  
**

por: Katja Kitayima

....

-Es por aquí ángel….solo ten cuidado con las piedras…. -Hitoshi extendió la mano con cuidado al pelinaranja que lo seguía por detrás, pisando seguro a través del camino rocoso que se extendía a todo lo largo de toda la colina.

El atardecer estaba por comenzar, aquel lugar retirado de la civilización era hermoso en esas épocas del año, solitario y silencioso, aire puro, alejados del ajetreo diario de la ciudad…… razón por la cual Kinomiya quiso llevar a su pareja a un paseo con tintes románticos a esa zona, donde decían los rumores, había un lugar secreto en donde crecían las flores más bellas que jamás alguien hubiese visto, _milagros de la naturaleza_ era como les decían, puesto que aquel ambiente no era en lo absoluto propicio para aquella curiosidad de la naturaleza. Hitoshi creí que era más una leyenda que otra cosa, sin embargo su instinto antropológico le dictaba al menos saciar su curiosidad, además, el lugar era muy bello en esas épocas, seguramente seria una ocasión perfecta de pasar una tarde con su niño.

Por su parte Brooklyn caminaba algo agitado, malabareando entre las rocas para no perder su equilibrio, extendía los brazos mientras llevaba a su espalda una pequeña mochila con una botella de agua, la cual destapaba cada cinco minutos para hidratarse. Estaba realmente cansado, él no era una persona con la condición física de un atleta ni mucho menos…solo era Brooklyn, amaba la naturaleza, si, la dulce brisa que le brindaba algo de frescura entre aquel calor en sus cabellos, si, lo amaba, y por supuesto, el disfrutar ese momento al lado del amor de su vida…..¡claro que lo disfrutaba!....

¿Pero tenían que ir tan alto? Es decir ¿No podían haberse quedado en las bajas praderas con todo aquel pastizaje a su alrededor en donde caer acostados bajo la sombra de un árbol?, nada que le provocara ejercer un esfuerzo físico que sabía no tenía, y Hitoshi lo comprendía a la perfección, pero creí que algo de aire más puro y ejercicio les haría bien a ambos.

-¿Ya llegamos? –preguntó Masefield con hastío, sentándose en una pequeña roca que le sirvió de apoyo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenía los labios entreabiertos

-Solo un poco más –mirando su mapa y guiándose a su alrededor. Era la tercera vez en diez minutos que Brooklyn le preguntaba lo mismo, su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse, no entendía por qué su pareja solo se empeñaba en querer regresar en vez de mirar lo maravilloso que lucía el mundo desde ese lugar.

-Eso mismo dijiste hace diez minutos…..-rezongó

Ya estaba de malhumor, el calor, el cansancio, definitivamente ya no aguantaba sus botas, y tenía tanta sed que no la colmaría con lo que restaba de su botella. Hitoshi volteó, su mirada marrón se enfocó sobre el pequeño inglés que seguía haciendo esos gestos de cansancio.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres…..yo seguiré –se acercó al pelinaranja sin mirarle, dejando a su lado su propia botella de agua que sabía le haría falta, y entonces, retomó su camino, dejando al menor en silencio total ante su desconcierto.

Brooklyn estaba sorprendido de la reacción de su pareja, dejarlo solo, allí, mientras él continuaba…¡vaya que si lo hizo sentir mal!, él no tenía la culpa de que su cuerpo no le permitiera seguir al ritmo que el japonés tenía…..¡claro! ¡él era el entrenador!.

Pero de cualquier manera ya no importaba, Hitoshi podía seguir buscado y buscando, iendose por su propio camino mientras él se quedaba cómodamente en aquel lugar.

Resopló con algo de fuerza de modo que Kinomiya pudiera escucharle, tomó la botella que estaba su lado y la abrió con algo de enfado mientras tomaba un sorbo, sin embargo, cuando quiso de nuevo cerrarla, el tapón brincó de sus manos cayendo entre las rocas, rodando hasta casi el borde de aquella zona rocosa.

_-__Demonios…_

Se levantó de mala gana y fue tras el tapón, pero una de sus botas se atoró entre un hueco existente, provocándole perder el equilibrio y resbalar entre las piedras que parecían dar al infinito del cielo.

Hitoshi volteó enseguida al escuchar la voz de su pareja en un grito fugaz que delataba que algo andaba mal, pero todo había pasado tan rápido que no supo en qué momento la figura de su joven amante había desaparecido del panorama.

Regresó hasta el lugar en unos cuantos pasos, miró a ambos lados tratando inútilmente de buscar a Brooklyn, y fue cuando su mirada se enfocó sobre aquel borde de piedras puntiagudas, él reconoció enseguida que aquello era un risco, una abertura entre la montaña que solía no tener fin hacia un abismo. Por un momento su corazón se detuvo al pensar lo peor……

-Brooklyn……-apenas y pudo articular, sus músculos estaban demasiado tensos y un escalofrío le recorrió enteramente mientras veía hacia donde se encontraba el risco. Los recuerdos pasaron a su mente en instantes, el dulce rostro de su niño, su sonrisa pícara, su ternura con cada palabra de su voz……y pensaba….¿Aquel gesto de enfado y cansancio habría sido el último que vería? -¡¡BROOKLYN!! –gritó con fuerza cuando su cuerpo por fin reaccionó y le dejó moverse hasta quedar pecho tierra al borde del precipicio, asomando su rostro, tenso, agitado…..

**_El amor es una bella flor, pero hay que ir a buscarla al borde de un precipicio...._**

Sus ojitos esmeralda brillaron desde el fondo, un pequeño destello acuoso los hizo visibles ante la mirada atónita de Hitoshi, quien dio un largo respiro al percatarse que su joven amante yacía de rodillas en el fondo de aquel precipicio, en el cual descansaba sobre una enorme roca que vivía entre ambos extremos sirviendo de soporte y conexión para el lugar.

En un instante Hitoshi bajó hasta que sus botas toparon con la roca, agachándose y guardando su equilibrio cuidadosamente para alcanzar a Brooklyn, a quien envolvió en sus brazos por completo en cuanto pudo tocarlo. El pelinaranja se aferró al cuerpo de su mayor, sollozando sobre su hombro ante el desconcierto, el miedo y el dolor que le causaban sus heridas y raspones por la caída.

-Brooklyn….-musitó Kinomiya, dejando besos por todo el rostro de su pareja, tomando entre sus manos su fino cabello, revolviéndolo, tocándolo, haciéndolo suyo, el toque de su piel en sus labios, el sentir de su agitado aliento chocar contra su rostro. Le miró por breves instantes, en los cuales se dedicó a limpiar de su delicado rostro las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Le miró, consciente de lo sucedido y que por un instante había pasado por el mayor de sus temores….perder a Brooklyn.

-Hiro….-musitó el pelinaranja en suaves susurros-…lo…siento….

-No te preocupes…ya nada de eso importa –le abrazó calidamente, acariciando su espalda con el fin de tranquilizarlo. La sensación de angustia que tenía sobre su pecho comenzaba a desaparecer, el tener de nuevo su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos le hizo recordar lo mucho que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba, sin importar lo que sucediera, al final siempre sabía que el estar con Brooklyn era lo único que desearía.

-Te amo entrenador….-susurró sobre su oído, dejando pequeños besos en su mejilla, su rostro se fue moviendo hasta toparse con los labios de su amante, depositando en estos un dulce y tierno beso, el cual Hitoshi correspondió sin dudarlo.

-Te amo tanto mi pequeño ángel….-tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, misma que Brooklyn copiaría- …Creo que hoy ya tuvimos suficiente de la naturaleza…¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?

Preguntó, aunque de antemano sabía bien la respuesta a eso, de cualquier manera le fascinaba ver como Brooklyn sonreía ante ello, cómo sus pequeños ojos esmeralda brillaban ante la emoción de disfrutar su postre favorito, de ver como algo tan pequeño podía hacerlo enormemente feliz.

-mmmm…..¿Hiro?…..-balbuceó el menor-….¿Como es que saldremos de aquí?

-Realmente no lo se…..pero….algo se nos ocurrirá –sonrió divertido mientras le acariciaba el rostro, quedando ambos sentados mirando como el sol por fin se ponía al alba.

**::: FIN :::**


End file.
